A Cheer Tale
by nickandcory
Summary: When Joe Gray gets in trouble, he is forced to joing the cheerleading team.Only bad thing is, he hates cheerleaders. It doesn't help that Miley gives him heck! It's a MOE! Co-written with Volleyballfreakisintown. Nominated for best Comedy. Check profile.
1. Trailer

So I was sitting here watching Bring it on and Bring it on Again, and this funny idea came to my head

**So I was sitting here watching Bring it on and Bring it on Again, and this funny idea came to my head. Well I guess you guys will have to read the trailer to find out. It's pretty stupid, but you guys can review telling me to continue or not. But trust me this stories not going to be long at all. So you don't have to worry about it taking time away from my other ones. This one's probably on going to be ten chapters. Well anyway here it is. HAHA…**

_**Joe was the type of boy to try anything**_

"Dude give it too me" Joe said to his brother Nick

"You're seriously going to do it?" Nick asked laughing

"You only live once" Joe said taking the bowl of pudding from his brothers hands and putting it in the palm of his hand and throwing it at some random person "So…FOOD FIGHT!"

_**Some say he was the rebel type in the school, they boy to always get in trouble**_

"In my office" The principal said sternly and pointing to her rooms, Joe smiled and went in sitting in the chair he was, oh so used too.

"Yes, Mrs. Frish?" Joe asked picking up one of the balls of rubber bands and bouncing it in her hand "Did you miss me that much that you had to call me out of Bio?"

"This is it Mr. Jonas. I have had enough" Mrs. Frish said

"What are you talking about?" Joe asked focusing on her

"The gum in the water fountains, the running down the hallway screaming, the food fights, everything Joseph" Mrs. Frish said crossing her legs

"What are you suggesting we do about my behavior?" Joe asked raising an eyebrow

Just as she was going to explain there was a knock on the door, revealing a uniformed Miley.

_**Miley…One way to explain her**_

"Come on guys work those feet" Miley said watching her team mates on the mats

"We are" One of the guys said

Miley looked back at him and glared

"Well work harder" She said putting her hands on her hips

_**Joe hated cheerleaders**_

"Look at them, they look like they rule the school" Joe scoffed

"Because they do" Nick said

"Well I'll show them" Joe said rolling his eyes

_**So…what happens when he's forced to work with them**_

Joe turned around and saw Miley coming through the door.

"What is she doing here?" Joe asked looking her up and down and then turning around. Miley glared at him and sat down at the chair next to him, with food in her hair. Joe looked over and started to laugh a little

"She is your new team mate" Principal Frish said

"Old principal say what?" Miley screeched

"Yep, I brought you two in here so that I could tell you both" She said smiling

"Why, I hate them" Joe said

"Couldn't of guessed that one genius" Miley said glaring at him and pointing to the stuff in her hair

"You were asking for it" Joe said

"That's exactly why you are joining the team, as of today" Mrs. Frish said and when they were about to say something she interrupted them "End of discussion"

"Fine" Miley said standing up and going towards the door "Be at the gym after school"

"Fine" Joe said mocking her as she went out the door

_**They have to learn to get along**_

"Stop!" Miley said yelling at Joe

"What am I doing" Joe yelled back

"Nothing" Miley said

"Well then what's the problem?" Joe asked throwing his hands up

"You're doing nothing and that one of my problems" Miley said and pointing towards the floor "Now get down and do push ups with everyone else"

Joe rolled his eyes and crossed his hands

"NOW" Miley yelled

"Why don't you make me Barbie doll" Joe challenged

"You would love that wouldn't you" Miley said going up towards him

The gyms doors opened revealing Mrs. Frish standing there watching them, Joe looked over and looked back to Miley who had a smirk on her face.

Joe went over to the floor and started doing push ups.

"Thanks" Miley said walking past him

_**Will it work?**_

"My house after school" Miley said walking up to Joe at his locker

"Why?" Joe asked

"We have work to do" Miley said

"Work on what?" Joe asked

"You" She said and walking away

_**Will they get along?**_

"Wow I'm impressed" Miley said smiling as he let her down on the ground from just being up in a one man stunt

"What can I say I've been working out" Joe said winking at Miley as he walked past her

"I can tell" Miley mumbled

"What was that?" Joe asked

"I said let me see you do it again" Miley said

"Well come here" Joe said grabbing her waist bringing her closer to him

Miley stared into his brown eyes, as his hand was around her waist, and Joe doing to same except he was staring into her blue orbs.

_**Staring…**_

_**Joe Jonas **_

"I always thought cheerleading was short skirts and preppy blonds jumping up and down saying 'go team go', but I am starting to learn that it's so much more to that. And I never knew that guys could do it too. Who knew …" He said laughing

_**Miley Cyrus**_

"Come Joe, let's go" Miley said watching Joe trip over his feet "NOT TO THE GROUND"

_**And Ft. **_

_**Nick Jonas **_

"Ha, cheerleading" Nick said laughing and when he saw the glare in Joe's eyes he stopped "You're serious?"

_**Does a cheerleader and a prankster fit together? Or will it all fall to the ground? **_

**If you want to find out, please leave a review saying so. I will continue this with fifteen reviews saying they want me too. Or ten. Which ever, but I would prefer fifteen too make sure. But remember this will only be like ten chapters, so it's short. So tell me what you think**


	2. 1

Oh, my gosh

**Oh, my gosh! Thanks so much for all the reviews. I never thought I would get so much, so thanks! I hope you guys like the first chapter!! Oh by the way Miley is the same age as Joe in this story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my own characters that I made up!**

…**. Joe's POV….**

High school, it can be either the worst time of your life or the best time of your life. It's a time to make friends that you will probably never see again in your life. In high school you learn more about yourself then you have ever known. It's a time to chill and have a good time and not worry about the adult life, just yet.

In the four years of being in the school that either your parents forced you to go to or the school that you have no choice to go to, you will always see the same cliques of people. All of them being different.

You have the brains. They are the smartest kids in the school, but students felt the need to make fun of them at any moment they had. Their parents, friends, and family always tell them 'They laugh now, but wait till they work for you'. But they still can't escape the constant teasing.

The drama students, the possible future of the huge screen. Their main focus in life is to act their way to the top. They practice, practice, practice until they do perfect. Their main focus during the summer is to prepare for their acting debuts in the spring musical and fall play production.

The punks or the rebels. Whatever they want to be called. They sometimes consist of skaters, or the trouble makers. The rulers of the principal's office, they have reserve seating. Punks/ rebels don't get along with the jocks and the preppies at all (or the jokes and bimbos in their case).

Jocks and preppies…hmm major part of high school. They could make your life great, or fall all apart. If you're lucky, they will stay away from you, if you're not so lucky well then I would stay away. The cheerleaders rule the school with their little jock boyfriends who have to use the brains in the school so that they can actually stay in their place.

I for one hate them. They think they rule the school. Just because they can throw balls, or catch balls or whatever they do what their balls. I for one am proud to be…a loner. Well not really a loner but I wouldn't fit in with the skater, because I have no freakin' idea how too skate but I do have friends.

Well instead of rambling about all this stuff how about I just give you a piece of my day? I'm sure you'll be surprised on how boring it really is.

It usually starts off with my mom waking me up. Let's switch this to third person, ay?

"Joseph gets up now" Denise said going into Joe's room

"Mom, five more minutes" Joe said putting the pillow over his head

"You can't be late anymore this year now get your butt out of bed please" Denise said taking the pillow of his bed and throwing the blankets off of him.

"I'm up" Joe said getting out of the bed throwing his hands up "Now get out so I can get dressed"

Denise shook her head and grabbing his dirty clothes.

"Don't I ask you to bring your dirty clothes to the bathroom every night?" Denise asked

"Yes, now I have to get dressed" Joe said

"Well it's not going to take you long, all you do is throw on dirty clothes any way" Denise said

"Not anymore you're taking them all" Joe said smirking

She just shook her head and left the room mumbling

"I just don't know about that boy"

Joe closed the door and went to his closet picking out a pair of his green skinny jeans and picked up a black shirt off the floor. He put it too his nose and went to smell it.

"Whoa, that's been worn too many times" He said tossing it on the floor and picking up a white shirt and smelling it "That's better"

He grabbed a pair of his all black converses and put them on and walking over the mirror and saw his hair was curly on the ends. He slipped a beanie on his head and walked out of his room. He down the stairs to the kitchen and saw two younger brothers sitting there eating breakfast.

Joe went over to the cabinet and grabbed a bowl and his cereal and went over to where he always sat, pouring himself some cereal.

"Look what you've done" Denise said to Joe, making him look

"What?" Joe asked putting a spool full of cereal in his mouth.

"Look, how you're brother is dressed this is your influence" Denise said pointing to Nick

"Mom" Nick groaned

Joe looked at his brother and smiled

"Good choice bro" Joe said looking at what his brother was wearing, black skinny jeans with green converses and a black concert t-shirt.

"Thanks" Nick said smiling

"I swear boys, when are you going to grow out this phase?" Denise asked

"Mom, when are you going to accept that we are high school boys who have changed from when we were little?" Joe asked getting up

"Where are you going?" Denise asked

"To school" Joe said picking up his book bag and throwing it over his shoulders and smirking "Wouldn't want to be later would we?"

"Wait for me I want a ride" Nick said getting up from the table and going over to his book bag and going towards the door

"Bye boys" Denise said

"Bye" They said and went out the door.

"So little bro why the change in style?" Joe asked going down the road in his car

"I just thought I needed a change" Nick said shrugging and looking out his window

"Uh huh" Joe said smiling

"What?" Nick asked looking over

"Nothing" Joe said pulling into the parking lot and parking his car "Let's go"

Nick did as he was told and grabbed his bag and went out the car. The two walked into the school.

The school was okay, in Joe's eyes. Not the best though. His favorite part was two-thirty because that was the time they got out of school.

Joe went up to his locker as the same with Nick. Weirdly, they both had a locker next to each other. Who knows how that happened? When Joe was putting his books into his locker he looked over briefly.

"Oh great look who's coming over this way" Joe said to Nick motioning his head towards the cheerleaders

"Wow and fully uniformed" Nick said getting to like these games that they were having

"You've got to be kidding me?" Joe asked twisting Nick around "The cheerleaders are evil, little fro bro"

Nick turned back around and saw them getting closer.

"Yeah…in mini skirts" Nick said watching them walk by, and when they stopped to look at Nick, Joe groaned knowing that this wasn't going to be good.

"Take a picture creep, it'll last longer" Miley, the head cheerleader

Joe felt the need to step in

"Don't pretend like you don't like the attention, it's not like the whole school didn't here about you and the boy from the rival school. Plus maybe if your asses weren't hanging out of those skirts you wouldn't have to worry about boys. But again that takes us back to the whole part where you don't really care" Joe said crossing his arms with a cocky smile on his face

Miley's mouth dropped and stepped forwards.

"What are you going to do Stewart?" Joe asked challenging her "Cheer me to my misery"

Nick snorted out a laugh

"Actually, I'm going to leave" Miley said backing away

"Should I be sad?" Joe asked

Miley glared at him

"Why should you, oh wait maybe it's because of your clothes, or your hair, oh wait" Miley said putting up a finger "It could because of the fact that you have no friends what so ever"

"He has friends" Nick said

"Yeah you" Miley said laughing along with the rest of her girl friends.

Nick crossed his arms.

"Come on girls let's go" Miley said walking away and looking back flipping her hair and turning back around

"I hate them" Joe said slamming his locker

"Tell me about it" Nick said

"Dude, you were just…" Joe said but then stopping and shaking his head "Never mind"

Joe grabbed his now full book bag and started to walk. Nick shut his locker and went up too Joe.

"So I'll see you at lunch?" Nick asked

"Yep" Joe said to his brother and going into the classroom, leaving Nick to go to his.

"Nice too see you here on time Mr. Jonas" Joe's teacher Mr. Hawk said

"Oh and miss your awesome lesson?" Joe said sitting down at a desk "Never"

"Uh huh" Mr. Hawk said

Joe slouched down in his seat, putting his Ipod in his shirt and putting his earphones in. He barely listened to his teachers, but yet he was still passing. How he managed to pull that one, he would never figure it out.

When lunch rolled around Joe found his way to the cafeteria and saw his brother sitting at a table with their, yes their friends. Joe went over and sat down at the table.

"So Nick told us about your little run in with little Miss. Cheerleader" Travis, one of their friends said

"Yeah, what about it" Joe said grabbing his bagged lunch that his mother had put in there before he went to school

"Nothing I just heard that you slammed her" Travis said

"Sure whatever" Joe said taking a bit out of his sandwich. "Who cares about them"

"They seem to care about you" Brent, their other friend said pointing over to the table, Joe looked over and saw them staring at him giggling. Joe turned in his seat and saw them all giggling and all looking at Joe.

"Great" Joe said putting down his sandwich

"Wouldn't it be great if someone just like threw something at them" Nick said laughing

Just as Nick said that he got a great idea. He turned to his brother.

"Dude give it too me" Joe said to his brother Nick

"You're seriously going to do it?" Nick asked laughing

"You only live once" Joe said taking the bowl of pudding from his brother's hands and putting it in the palm of his hand and throwing it at some random person "So…FOOD FIGHT!"

The cafeteria was silent as the random person who got hit by Joe's aim raised from her seat. When Joe saw that it was his target he smirked.

Miley screeched as she grabbed her Ranch dressing from her table.

"I am going to hurt you" She yelled

Joe's smiled soon went over and got a worried look on his face. Miley went towards Joe and threw her dressing but Joe ducked and it got on Travis.

"Now it's on" Travis said grabbing his sour cream from his taco and throwing it at Miley.

When that happened, everyone went nuts, throwing food at whomever they pleased and whatever. Nick grabbed some tomatoes off of Travis' tray and threw them.

"Get down" Joe yelled to his brother as cake was getting thrown to him but Nick was too late because cake hit him right smack dab in the middle of his face. Joe started laughing at Nick but soon stopped after he got hit in the forehead with a half piece of pizza. His eyes crossed as he went to go look at the pizza on his head. He threw it off his head and looked and saw the cheerleading standing five feet laughing with a tray in there hand.

Joe glared at them and went down and grabbed his pudding that his mother packed for him. He slung his arm back and was about to throw it when he heard the cafeteria doors open and reveal their principal. The café went silent and still as she looked around.

"Oh shi.." Joe was about to finish but Mrs. Frish crossed her arms and looked directly at Joe

"Joseph my office now" She boomed then looking at everyone else "As for the rest of you clean this up now"

Joe dropped his pudding and looked over to the girls who were smirking.

"Better listen to the principal" Miley said laughing

Joe glared at them and looked at his brother. Who was just giving him a worried look.

"NOW" Mrs. Frish said walking out the room

Joe walked out of the room thinking

"_Oh boy" _

**HERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! THANKS FOR READING AND WHILE YOUR ON THIS PAGE PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS!!**


	3. 2

--Joe's POV--

**--Joe's POV--**

The principal's office is like a jail. You're not always sure how long you're really going to be stuck in there for sure. In a jail you don't know if the warden, or in my case the principal, is going to be nice or a complete jerk. From the looks of it today, Mrs. Frisch didn't have her cup of coffee.

Also, people in jail have their own cell. Just like I have my own chair, see how that works out? But anyway Mrs. Frish has her days. Sometimes she is the most awesome person to go to, and sometimes… she had those days were you just wanted to stay away from her.

If I would have known that today was the day that you would want to stay away from her, I would have never started to food fight. Because now I have no idea what evil thing she is going to do.

As I sit here and wait for her to call me into her office, I can't help but here the yelling coming from her mouth to another student. The next thing I know, the student is coming out her office crying.

I smiled up too her trying to look innocent, but I know it won't work with her. She gives me a stern look and forcefully points to her office.

Here it goes…

…**Third Person…..**

"In my office" The principal said sternly and pointing to her room, Joe smiled and went in sitting in the chair he was, oh so used too.

"Yes, Mrs. Frish?" Joe asked picking up one of the balls of rubber bands and bouncing it in her hand "Did you miss me that much that you had to call me out of Bio?"

"This is it Mr. Jonas. I have had enough" Mrs. Frish said "And I called you out of lunch which just so happened to come right before lunch. But I am sure that you won't mind missing"

"What are you talking about?" Joe asked focusing on her "On the whole I've had enough part?"

"The gum in the water fountains, the running down the hallway screaming, the food fights, everything Joseph" Mrs. Frish said crossing her legs

"What are you suggesting we do about my behavior?" Joe asked raising an eyebrow

Just as she was going to explain there was a knock on the door, revealing a uniformed Miley.

Joe turned around and saw Miley coming through the door.

"What is she doing here?" Joe asked looking her up and down and then turning around. Miley glared at him and sat down at the chair next to him, with food in her hair. Joe looked over and started to laugh a little

"She is your new team mate" Principal Frish said

"Old principal say what?" Miley screeched

"Yep, I brought you two in here so that I could tell you both" She said smiling

"Why, I hate them" Joe said

"Couldn't have guessed that one genius" Miley said glaring at him and pointing to the stuff in her hair

"You were asking for it" Joe said

"That's exactly why you are joining the team, as of today" Mrs. Frish said and when they were about to say something she interrupted them "End of discussion"

"Fine" Miley said standing up and going towards the door "Be at the gym after school"

"Fine" Joe said mocking her as she went out the door. Joe looked at Mrs. Frish with a desperate look. "Please you can not make me work those people"

"Those people are cheerleaders who learn discipline when doing a sport like that" Mrs. Frish said

"I can't be a cheerleader" Joe said as if it was a disease

"You can and you will" She said

"I don't get along with them at all. They hate me and I defiantly hate them" Joe said

"Well this will be the perfect opportunity to get to know them and see what they are about" She said

"Don't think so" Joe said flipping his hair out his eyes

"Well you better think so, or else you're suspended" She said

"What?" Joe said getting out of his seat

"You heard me, either you join the squad or you're suspended for starting the food fight" Mrs. Frish said

"How do you even know it was me?" Joe asked crossing his arms

"Please" Mrs. Frish said "I know you like the back of my hand, you started it"

"You have no proof though" He said

"Fine, I can just go get the video from the cafeteria and let's just say if I am right then you automatically get suspension and no other options" She said sitting back in her seat not wanting to deal with it

Joe stood there for a minute thinking about how he could rush down to the office and do something very wrong with the videos without anyone knowing. But all of his idea weren't working out in his head.

"Fine" He said shifting his weight to his other leg "When do I start?"

"You heard her, you start today after school" She said

"This officially sucks" Joe said going towards the door

"You know Joe, just because your father died last year doesn't make it so that you have to wreck my school. Or more importantly, make your mother miserable" Mrs. Frish said "I know that the death was hard for you but you need to get over this Joseph"

Joe's hand stopped from turning the door knob.

"What would you know?" He said turning the knob and slamming the door open and making sure he pushed it so that it slammed as it closed. He went into the hallway which was filled with second lunch shift that now needed to go outside and eat on the benches because of the mess that Joe had started. Joe into the cafeteria to see if he could find his backpack that he left but the only thing he found was dirty looks by the custodial staff. When he didn't see his backpack, he didn't think that day could get any worse.

He slowly walked down the hallway thinking about all the things that had happened. He needed something to kind his mind of things. But all of his guy friends would never understand, or really basically understand.

When Joe finally reached his biology room he went in and suddenly remembered that he had forgotten to get a note from the principal. But it was too late now because he was already in the room with all eyes on him.

His teacher stopped her lesson and looked up at him.

"You're late again Mr. Jonas, where's your note?" She asked him "Or did you just feel like coming into class late…again"

"I was in the principal's office, I didn't get a note though" Joe said going to sit down

"Well then I will just have to call down there then" She said going over to her phone

"Be my guest" Joe said sitting down in the back of the room, where no one knew to sit there because it was his official seat. As his teacher called up the teacher, Joe looked around the room and looked at some of his peers as they had food on their clothes.

Joe snickered a little and put his foot under his butt and sat there. His teacher got off the phone and turned towards Joe.

"You're clear this time" She said and continued to go back to her teachings

Joe just nodded and got out his Ipod from his pocket and put it on once again. When the bell rang Joe sprang from his seat and went into the hallway. It was so glad that he only had one more period to deal with then he could go home.

But then the thoughts of the cheerleading thing went into his mind and we slammed his hand into a locker while going past it. As he was going to his class he saw his brother coming towards him with something that looked familiar to him, but he didn't use it very much, his book bag.

"Here you left this in the cafeteria" Nick said giving it to him

"Thanks" Joe said dropping it to the ground

"So what happened?" Nick asked

Joe looked around and grabbed Nick's arm and kicking his book bag over to a place where nobody was.

"Alright now what I am about to tell you can't get out" Joe said

"Dude what is it?" Nick asked getting worried

Joe looked around again

"So Mrs. Frish wasn't in such a good mood today and she brought that one girl in from the cheerleading squad in" Joe started

"What does she have to do with it?" Nick asked confused

"Well apparently she thinks that if I join the cheerleading team I will learn discipline and 'get along' with Miley" Joe said

"Ha, cheerleading" Nick said laughing but when he saw the glare in Joe's eyes he stopped "Wait your serious?"

"Yeah, she's making me join the squad" Joe said embarrassed

"Dude, this is so bad" Nick said

"You're telling me!" Joe exclaimed "You're not the one that has to do it"

"You're going to get so made fun of" Nick said feeling sorry for his brother

"Not if they don't find out" Joe said

"Their going to find out I mean you are going to do games" Nick said

"No" Joe groaned forgetting about them but then realized the scariest thing "Oh, my gosh they are going to make me skirts!" He said freaked out

"Oh, you're really going to get made fun of now" Nick said scratching his head

"Like I don't know that" Joe said

"Well I better get to class, good luck" Nick said

"Oh by the way you are going to have to ride the bus home from now on" Joe said

"Oh, man" Nick said drifting off

"And tell mom that I won't be home until later…I'm sure she'll be concerned" Joe said walking away a little "But don't tell her where I am"

"Sure thing bro" Nick said then looking down and seeing that Joe forgot his bag "What about your book bag?"

"Oh" Joe said turning around "Take it home for me"

"What about your last class?" Nick asked

"It's only writing class, I don't need anything for that" Joe said

"Alright" Nick said not taking any thought too it as

"Thanks see you at home" Joe said walking away

Nick waved as he struggled with the two book bags and walked towards his last class.

The last class went by so fast…too bad. Usually Joe would be happy if his classes went by fast, but boy was he upset that it did. As Joe made his way out of the classroom, he couldn't help but want to run the other direction. But he didn't want his mom too be upset with him if he got suspended, because he knew that the snob of the cheerleader would tell on him. Like a little kindergartner.

Joe decided to walk around the school a little, to make Miley mad when he showed up to practice late. He didn't want to do this, just as much as she didn't want him to do this. When Joe looked at his cell phone and saw that he was ten minutes late, he smiled.

"Perfect" He said and walked to the gym

As he walked in there he could here, the queen bee herself demanding her team. He rolled his eyes and opened the door quietly making sure that his presence was unknown at the moment.

"Come on guys work those feet" Miley said watching her team mates on the mats

"We are" One of the guys said

Miley looked back at him and glared

"Well work harder" She said putting her hands on her hips

"Bossy are we?" Joe asked crossing his arms which made everyone look over to him. They all stopped from doing their toe touches and gapped as they saw him.

"It's about time you got here" Miley said to him

"Well you know I had to go fix my hair" Joe said lifting his leg up in the back and fluffing his hair

"Well you should have down a better job" One of the cheerleaders said putting a hand on her hip

Joe smirked at her and looked back to Miley.

"Well you're not suited to work out" Miley said looking at Joe's outfit

"Well what do you suggest I wear, Mrs. Fashion queen?" Joe asked

Miley went over to the bleachers and handed him a pair of light blue boys shorts and a gray shirt that said 'Pirates' on them

"Here's your new practice outfit" She said throwing them at him

Joe looked down at them and laughed.

"I'm not wearing this" He said

"You will or you're kicked off" Miley said and walking up to him "And you don't want that"

"Where do I get dressed?" Joe asked looking around

"Bathroom" Miley said pointing to the men's room

Joe walked to the bathroom while looking at the ugly clothes he had to wear. When he was finished he looked at himself in the mirror. The shorts went down to his knees and the grey shirt was loose on him. He thought they were actually comfortable, but would never tell anyone that.

When he was finished, he went out to the gym and saw the girls and guys all in their own lines. He watched as one by one they go down a matted strip and do whatever they knew how to do.

Joe had never seen flips like that before.

"How the 'effing hell am I supposed to do that?" He asked more to himself

"Practice" Miley said coming up to him

"Wait a minute" Joe said turning towards her and pointing to the people "I am not learning how to do that"

Miley laughed and looked at him

"Duh" Miley said flipping her hair "You're learning something better"

Joe couldn't wait to find out what that thing was. Hence the sarcastic part!

"Alright" Miley yelled out to the group "One man's"

"One what?" Joe asked

Miley smiled at him and then watched the guys all line up with a girl in front of them.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight" Miley counted and the girls were lifted up in the air.

"I can't do that" Joe said watching them and shaking his head

"You will learn" Miley said walking away "Alight now drop them"

The guys let the girls down on the floor.

"Come here" Miley said going onto the mat

"Me?" Joe asked

"Yes now hurry up" Miley said impatiently snapping her fingers

"Don't snap your fingers at me" Joe said going over to her

"Just shut up and stand there" Miley said

Joe just stood there choosing to ignore her

"Now bend down and bring you hands together like this" Miley said showing her palms up, and Joe doing the same "Good, now I am going to put a foot onto there"

"Wait what?" Joe asked

"You heard me" Miley said putting her left foot into his palms with one foot still on the ground "Now I am going to use your shoulder to push off and I need you to lift me as far as you can. Justin get over here and spot me"

Joe smiled and thought about weather he wanted to drop her on purpose or not. But decided it was not a good thing too do. When he felt Miley push on her should he figured it was time to lift her but before he could she started to yell.

"I told you to lift" Miley said

"I was going to" Joe said lifting her to about to where his chin was put her back down

"I never said to let me down" Miley said

"Well I did" Joe said

"You need to work on that" Miley said

"On what the listening? Cause if that's it then you can forget about that" Joe said

"No that stunt" Miley said getting annoyed

"I can do that" Joe said

"Great now let's get going" Miley yelled through the gym

By the time Joe's first practice was done with he was worn out. He had never done so much stuff in one day. He had learned how to jump, the warm ups everything. By the time practice was over all he wanted to do was go home even more.

By the time everything was done with Miley went up to Joe.

"Don't forget to work on those things" Miley said sternly

"Whatever, can I go now?" Joe asked

"Yeah, be here after school tomorrow" Miley said

"Fine" Joe said going out of the gym after grabbing his school clothes, not wanting to change because he was too tired. When Joe got to his house he went through the front door and saw his brothers and his mom and new boyfriend all sitting down and watching TV.

"Aww how sweet" Joe said with an attitude and dropping his clothes on the floor. Denise turned around with the rest of them.

"Where have you been?" Denise asked

"A place" Joe said

"Would you like to tell me?" Denise asked

Joe pretended to think about it

"No" He said going up the stairs.

"Well dinners in the fridge if you…" Denise said but Joe slammed his door shut "if you want it"

"Don't worry sweetie he will come around" Ben, Denise's boyfriend said

"I sure hope so" Denise said

When Joe shut his door, he kicked off his shoe's and slammed onto his bed onto his stomach, and screamed into the pillow.

When he was finished he turned so that his eyes were on the fan above him, watching it move around in a circle.

"I hate my life" Joe said covering his face with his hands, and falling a sleep soon after from exhaustion.

**OKAY WELL THERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **

**BUT OH MY JONAS!! THE NEW SINGLE PUSHIN' ME AWAY IS ON ITUNES NOW! I BOUGHT IT AND I LOVED IT! I LOVE THE PART AT 2:07! I LOVED ALL OF IT! SO IF YOU HAVEN'T CHECKED IT OUT, I HIGHLY RECODMEND IT! **

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**

**BY THE WAY, ME AND MY BESTIE, VOLLEYBALLFREAKISINTOWN ARE NOW GOING TO BE CO-WRITERS OF THIS STORY. SO STARTING NEXT CHAPTER SHE WILL BE WRITING WITH ME!! YAY**

**BYE FOR NOW!! **


	4. 3

:)……. Three Days Later ……..

Joe's POV

Cheer leading sucks, like big time I hate it. Never in my life have I ever  
done so many jumpy things. I don't even know what to call them anymore.  
There are so many of them that I just can't tell the difference.

Oh and those stupid stunts are killing my arms. Not that the girls are heavy  
or anything… let's just say in fantastic shape. I have never done so much  
lifting in my life.

So my mom is still carrying on about how I don't tell her anything. Why  
would I? She would just go back and tell everything too Ben. He's not  
anything too me but another one of my mom's boyfriends, why would I want  
him  
to know.

My mom has had tons of boyfriends since my dad has died. I will never forgive  
my mom for that. It has only been a year and a half and four months after he  
died she started seeing guys. I knew that she would see guys later in life,  
because my dad would want her too. But I never would have thought that it  
would be so soon.

I never saw my mom cry when my dad died. The night we found out that he had  
been at the wrong place at the wrong time all of us were so upset. My mom  
never shed a tear. I don't know if it was because she couldn't or because  
she didn't want too.

For now, I'm stuck with that question in my head.

Today was a Friday which meant…NO PRACTICE! Thank god, I don't think I  
could deal with those girls again. The guys weren't too bad, but when they  
got together and started to talk all that came out of their mouths were  
freakin' cheer leading terms.

But I have to suck it up, there's no sense of complaining too much since I  
have too deal with this for a couple more months. Then this nightmare will be  
done with.

….Third Person….

As Joe entered the school with his brother by his side he saw the one person  
he was getting sick of seeing.

"Come on" Joe said grabbing his brother's arm and rushing them out of  
view of her

"What?" Nick asked confused as they went up to his lockers and Joe shoved  


his face in

"Shut up and cover me" Joe said pulling Nick to cover his locker

"Trying to hide?" Miley asked which made Nick only smile

Joe mentally slapped himself in the head for not hiding quickly enough and  
brought his head out of the locker.

"What do you want?" Joe asked

"What I don't get a single hi?" Miley smirked

"What?" Joe asked

"You know you should be nicer" Miley said

"Well I'm not so…" Joe said drifting off

"My house after school" She said

"Why?" Joe asked getting rather tired of her bossing him around. She had  
been doing it all week and he hated that more than anything.

"We have work to do" Miley said

"Work on what?" Joe asked

"You" Miley said walking away

Joe watched her walk away, and when she was around the corner he looked at  
Nick.

"Why didn't you say I had to do something?" He asked

"I didn't think about it" Nick said shrugging

"Next time think a little harder" Joe said putting a book in his book bag  
and shutting it

"I don't see why it's so bad, I mean more then likely Miley's two  
best friends Cassidy and Candace will be there" Nick said smiling

"Well then you go over there" Joe said

"Trust me I would if I could" Nick said shutting his locker

"Well then you go for me" Joe said

"Nope sorry dude I don't do cheer leading" Nick said patting his  
shoulder and walking away

"Neither do I" Joe exclaimed as he was left standing there in the  
hallway

Nick turned around and shrugged while walking away. Joe groaned loudly which  
caused stares from many of the peers who were walking around. Joe ignored the  
stares and walked to his class. He knew that by now some people have found  
out, and when some people find out it tends to go to everyone in the school.

Just like if he was some celebrity in the real world. Once the word got out  
of something important or something stupid, it got to everyone.

Joe was not ready for the 'publicity'.

When lunch time got on the clock, Joe walked slowly to the cafeteria. Almost  
every eye was on him. He stopped and looked around.

"Damn, words must go out of their mouths like word vomit" Joe mumbled and  
walked deeper into the cafeteria and ignored the stares. He was used to it; it  
didn't really bother him anymore. Joe could deal with everyone. The constant  
teasing, everything because he could come back with full force and show them  
that it didn't hurt him. But he still want all the attention.

Joe went to his table and sat down. He looked around and saw that nobody was  
talking, except the girls that belonged to the cheer leading squad. They were  
used to it already, they accepted him. That is except Miley. When Joe looked  
around once more, they were still looking at him.

"What are you looking at?" He yelled and turned back around in his seat  
looking at his friends.

"So…" Travis said

"I already know you know" Joe said

"Okay like why cheer leading?" Brent asked

Travis leaned into the table and quietly asked

"Are you trying to tell us something?" He asked not wanting to be blunt  
about it

Joe used his finger indicating him to come closer, which he did

"Travis" Joe said and then smacking his head "You are an idiot"

"Okay, geez" Travis said rubbing his head "I was just making sure"  


"I was forced into it, it was either that or stay home with my mom for a  
whole week" Joe said

"Ouch" Brent said

"Tell me about it" Joe said putting some chips into his mouth

"So you're forced to hang out with them?" Travis asked

"Yeah" Joe scoffed

"I feel for you" Brent said laughing

"I'm sure" Joe said leaning back in his chair

"So you're stuck with them for four days during the week?" Brent asked

"Five this week" Nick chimed in

"Why?" Travis asked

"Apparently I have to 'work on things'" Joe said

"I bet, I mean you don't even know what you're doing" Travis said

Joe was glad that he didn't have friends who wouldn't talk to him just  
because he was forced to do cheer leading. Some other guy friends would be the  
type who would laugh at you and never talk to you about it. But since they  
only had themselves as friends Joe knew that they didn't care what that crap  
he did. Sure they would make fun of him but it was guy stuff.

When the lunch bell rung, the boys gave Joe their last regards before he  
stung to death by the queen bee.

Joe had told Nick to tell his mom once again that he was doing something  
after school and not to tell her what.

When school was over with he jumped into his car and started to drive.  
Strangely he knew where she lived. As he drove to the long driveway that, took  
him to her house, he saw Miley's car in the driveway along with her two best  
friends.

He got out of the car.

"Nick was right" Joe said laughing a little and went up to the door knocking  
on it, and taking a deep breath. He sure hoped this went smooth.

"Hi Joe!"Cassidy said leading him to the back where Miley and Candace were

"Finally where have you been!"Miley exclaimed as Cassidy and Candace  
stretched

"Driving here what else" Joe said lamely as Miley groaned

"What are they doing here?" Joe asked referring to Candace and Cassidy

"Oh them they're always here but today they're just here to work out" Miley  
said

"Against our will" Candace muttered under her breath and Cassidy giggled

"Well now that you're all warmed up let's get started" Miley said

"Whatever, look how long is this going to be?" Joe asked irritated at her  
peppiness

"Um, about an hour tops" Miley said smiling and went to the grassy area where  
the two girls were sitting and talking

"An hour?" Candace asked and Miley nodded and Cassidy looked confused

"You said half an hour Miles" Cassidy said with Candace nodding and Joe  
looked at Miley skeptically

"Well now its an hour" Miley stated as the other three groaned and got ready  
for what queen bee had in store for them

"Okay, Candace and Cassidy flips, Joe lifting" Miley stated and the two were  
off getting ready while Joe stood there

"Well?" Miley asked and Joe looked at her

"Where do I lift you?" Joe asked her and Miley sighed

"Right here just get ready and make sure not to run into Cassidy and Candace"  
Miley said and Joe mocked her with his hand when she wasn't looking and she  
turned and he hid his hand and smiled.

"That's not funny now lift me" Miley said glaring a little and Joe sighed

"Sure whatever" Joe said lifting her a little and heard the gate open

"See I told you Kevin" Nick said pointing to Joe who barley lifted Miley and  
looked at Nick and Kevin and dropped Miley

"Ouch" Miley said on her butt glaring at Joe who looked like he had seen a  


ghost

"Hahaha" Kevin was laughing and couldn't stop

"Miley can we take a break now?" Candace asked tired

"Sure" Miley said and Cassidy ran to the chair to lay down

"Five bucks Kev" Nick said holding his hand out as Kevin handed it over  
smiling and Joe glared at Nick who just shrugged

"Hey Candace" Nick said following her

"Ew" Candace said sitting on the porch with sweat dripping down her forehead

"Joe you idiot!" Miley yelled and got up and Joe turned

"What?" Joe asked Miley rolling his eyes

"You dropped me that's what!" Miley exclaimed loudly

"So" Joe said careless

"Ugh! You can't just drop me when I'm in the air" Miley said sighing

"You were barely three feet off the ground" Joe stated rolling his eyes

"But you still could have put me down then look like the idiot you are" Miley  
said crossing her arms

"You know it's not as easy as it looks" Joe said motioning the lifting part

"Which is why we need to train you but you won't cooperate" Miley told him  
yelling

"How can I cooperate when all you do is yell?" Joe asked loudly mocking her

"I do not yell all the time" Miley said huffing

"That's a lie" Cassidy said lying down on the bench as Kevin walked over and  
she got up

"Hey I'm Kevin" Kevin said holding his hand out smiling

"Hi I'm Cassidy" Cassidy told him shaking it and sighed lying down again

"Tired?" He asked her as she groaned

"More like dead" Cassidy said and he laughed and looked at Nick who was  


trying to flirt with Candace

"Come one just your address then" Nick said as Candace got up and sighed

"What can Io make you leave me alone?" Candace asked exasperated

"Give me your number" Nick said in a matter of fact tone

"How about you give me yours and I'll call you?" Candace asked sweetly and  
Nick nodded putting it on her phone

"Yeah" Nick said and used her phone to call his real quick then hung up

"What'd you do?" she asked and he shrugged

"I can't trust you'll call me so I called myself with your phone to store it"  
Nick said and Candace sighed

"So you are smart" she said sitting down again watching Miley yell and  
giggled

"Fine I won't yell all the time if you at least try the moves I tell you to  
do" Miley said and Joe let out a breath

"Sure then, can we continue tomorrow?" Joe asked and Miley glared

"We didn't even do one lift" she said and he looked at her

"And whose fault was that?" Joe asked looking at her

"Yours since you dropped me" Miley stated smiling

"Because I got distracted" Joe told her

"So, we have a competition coming up and there's going to be tons of  
distractions" Miley said unfolding her hands

"And?" Joe asked skeptically

"You can't just drop someone in the routine because you got "distracted"  
Miley said using air quotes

"I should have took the suspension" Joe muttered

"What?" Miley asked

"I should have took suspension instead" Joe told her and Miley took it in an  
offended way

"Well maybe you should have" Miley told him and he sighed

"But it's too late so let's get this over with" Joe said getting ready to lift  
her but she wouldn't step forward

"What?" Joe asked

"Hold on, Cassidy and Candace get back to work" Miley said being bossy again  
and got ready for Joe to lift her

"No!" Cassidy whined and got up and saw Kevin smiling

"What?" she asked looking at him

"Why do this on your only day off?" Kevin asked her

"Because, I don't know it's just Miley's always been the leader and well I  
guess I'm just a follower" Cassidy sighed and stretched once again

"Yeah well sometimes you need to take a stand for yourself, hey when's the  
next time you cheer?" Kevin asked standing up next to her while she stretched  
and thought about what he told her.

"Next week's basketball game" Cassidy told him standing up again

"Okay I'll see you then" Kevin said and walked over to Nick pulling his  
collar as Candace walked over sighs

"Why are you always sighing?" Cassidy asked getting ready to flip as Candace  
stretched

"Nick got my number and I can guarantee he'll call tonight" Candace said and  
saw Cassidy smiling

"What?" Candace asked

"So you don't like the fact that Nick wanted your number?" Cassidy asked her  
as she finished flipping and saw Joe lift Miley

"Not really why?" Candace said and did her flip

"Well no reason, but Kevin's coming to the next game" Cassidy told her and  
Candace smiled

"Joe good job" Miley said and Joe smiled

"What?" Miley asked looking at him

"That's your first time saying something good to me" Joe told her and Miley  


smiled

"Well with this deal hopefully things get better" Miley said and watched him  
pack up

"Yeah, well see you Monday?" Joe asked and Miley shook her head

"No we have a team practice tomorrow" Miley said and watched as Cassidy and  
Candace groaned

"But its Saturday" Joe said and Miley nodded

"Yeah and we need to practice if we want to win" Miley stated as Joe sighed  
getting into his car

"Be back here at 12 Joe!" Miley yelled and watched as he nodded and drove off  
but she didn't see him turn around. Joe was walking back in to ask something  
when he heard them talking and hid behind the gate.

"Practice again Miley?" Candace asked

"Yeah why?" Miley asked

"Well we've worked all week, don't you think you could maybe give us a day  
off" Cassidy asked and Miley shook her head

"We have to make sure everyone's ready" Miley told them

"But Miley we haven't gone to the beach in like a month" Candace said and  
Miley scoffed

"We did, two weeks ago" Miley said to them

"To practice on the sand, come on Miley can't we have one Saturday to  
ourselves" Cassidy asked and Joe snorted at the thought of them going to the  
beach to practice.

"Why the sudden mood change, you guys used to always love practice" Miley  
said

"Well that's before we lost last year and everything got harder and you got b"  
Candace stopped right there

"I got what?" Miley asked forcefully and Cassidy said it for Candace seeing  
she didn't want to say it. Joe was listening hard at this point.

"You got bossier Miley, and we want the old Miley that used to have practices  
and make everything fun" Cassidy said and Candace joined in

"Yeah, the one that made practice fun and the Miley that used to never push  
us to practice harder" Candace told her and Miley looked taken back. Joe  
couldn't believe it, Miley and fun practices?

"I need to push you guys to win" Miley said

"Yeah, we get it win and push but Miley you don't have to push us where we  
have to practice every day" Candace said stepping up

"Yeah we do, Lake View practiced hard" Miley said

"Oh so this is about Lake View now?" Cassidy asked putting her hands on her  
hips

"Well they did win competition last year" Miley said and Joe sat down  
thinking of how Lake View did win but barely. The cheer team was pretty good  
last year.

"But we're Sea View Miley and we're way better than we were last year and we  
owe it to you," Candace said trying to reason but Miley brushed it off

"Yeah and since you owe me so much we have practice tomorrow," Miley said  
from her seat while Joe was hoping the two girls would win the conversation.

"Miley please?" Candace asked and Miley sighed

"No, I know things seem hard now but eventually it will get easier" Miley  
told her best friends

"Miley do you know what people call you at school?" Cassidy asked suddenly  
and Miley looked shocked at the question

"They talk about me?" Miley asked looking at them

"Miley of course they talk about you, you used to be the nicest head  
cheerleader but now you're fitting in with the others and people at school  
changed your name," Candace said

"What do they call me then, why don't you two tell me then?" Miley said and  
Cassidy thought of what Kevin said and didn't hesitate to answer

"They call you the queen bee and you want to know why?" Cassidy said and then  
asked. Joe sighed knowing that was her name now in school.

"Queen Bee? Why?" Miley asked confused

"Because you think everything you say goes and it's not like you're actually  
royalty" Candace said

"That's for sure" Joe muttered quietly behind the gate

"Miley you're our best friend no matter what, but the names now making sense"  
Cassidy said looking down

"Yeah and being my best friends you need to support me so people will  
follow," Miley said

"Miley we are followers and you know it, we always have been" Candace said

"Come on girls don't you want to win?" Miley asked them

"Of course we do, but Miley don't you think you're taking this a little too  
far?" Cassidy asked

"No because we placed second last year and I want to win this year so bad"  
Miley said crossing her arms

"Miley we can win this but with the way you're working us, we'll be dead or  
hurt before competition" Candace said

"No just listen to me because I'm captain and what I say goes" Miley said  
looking them in the eyes and walked in

"This is going to be a LONG two months" Cassidy said and Candace sighed and  
they walked inside following Miley. Joe quickly got his phone and left.

"Wasn't that Joe?" Miley asked seeing his car drive down the street again

"Yeah" Candace said looking out the window and sat down with the two again

"Miley, please just think about it" Cassidy begged quietly looking down

"No, there's a practice tomorrow. I promise you can have next Saturday!"  
Miley said hoping to lighten the mood.

"You said that last week" Cassidy said getting up

"Where are you going?" Candace asked

"Um, I think I'm going to head home and rest for practice tomorrow" Cassidy  
said quietly and walked out and Miley turned to Candace

"You wouldn't lie to me right?" Miley asked

"No why would I?" Candace asked Miley

"Was Cassidy right, have I been too pushy lately?" Miley asked

"Well Miley I don't want to answer that because I'm sure you know the  
answer," Candace said and Miley sighed

"Maybe I changed a little" Miley said and Candace gave her a look

"Okay yeah, but I we'll win if we practice hard every time we have a chance"  
Miley said confidently

"So there's still practice tomorrow?" Candace asked lying down on Miley's  
bed

"Well duh, remember I am captain and I say when practices are" Miley said  
walking out

"Just when I thought she was changing" Candace said sighing.

"Cassidy's right, this is going to be a long two months" Candace said and got  
up walking out the room to find Miley.

Okay this is VolleyballFreakIsInTown! Hi  
everyone well me and OhMyJonasTheyAreHot both wrote this chapter which  
probably explains why it's so long. LOL. Well we hope you like it! Now to hear  
from OhMyJonasTheyAreHot herself!

Hey it's me Ohmyjonastheyarehot! We hope that you liked it. But yea… please review it will be awesome of you guys. Ten to fifteen reviews will help us update sooner! :) Thanks for reading !!


	5. 4

-Joe's POV-

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and our own characters! **

**-Joe's POV-**

Ugh, this stupid crap. I hate this, why did cheerleading even have to be invented? It's so ugh.

You practice, practice and practice and what do you get out of it? A trophy? Yeah that's great. I mean its one major competition and then you go through the same stuff the next year.

Oh and then the captain, A.K.A Miley. She works those people like they are some sort of cheer slaves. 'Do as I say or your ass is grass'. Doesn't she know that they are going to eventually rebel and say 'Well you can kiss our asses'.

Yesterday after what I had heard from those two girls, I have a feeling that's its coming soon. Can't Miley just realize that she should just stop acting like a total brat, and suck it up and try to be nice?

Apparently not, because if she did then I wouldn't be standing here in my room dreading to go downstairs so early which I really didn't want to.

Mom's new boyfriend had spent the night, which wasn't the start of my problems.

They were all laughing.

**-Third Person-**

Joe walked down the stairs, his ears ringing from the laughter being heard.

He walked into the room and it soon became quite. Joe's three brothers, his mom and _him _were all sitting on the couch now looking at Joe.

"You're up early" Denise said

Joe didn't say anything, except go into the kitchen,

"Ben made breakfast this morning if you want any" Denise said

"I'm not hungry" Joe said and grabbing a bowl from the cabinet and going over to the fridge grabbing the milk then walking over to the other cabinet grabbing his favorite cereal.

"What are you getting then?" Denise asked from the other room

"Milk" Joe said taking a bite of his Captain Crunch

"It sure sounds crunchy" Ben said laughing

Joe rolled his eyes took another bite. He heard someone get up and walk into the room. When he saw it was Ben, he took another spoonful and smiled as he put it into his mouth.

"You're going to choke on all that cereal in your mouth" Ben said

"So" Joe said through the food

"Look, so I was thinking that maybe we could go to the gym today" Ben said smiling "You know…do some bonding"

Joe stared at him, and laughed a little

"No, that's okay" He said and dumping his bowl in the sink

"Look, Joseph" Ben said

"Don't call me that" Joe said glaring at him

"Joe…" Ben said then continuing "I am not going anywhere, I love your mother very much and I would really appreciate it if you would just get over the fact that I'm going to be around for a while"

Ben ended that sentence in a smile

"My mother might like you. But right now and forever I will always hate you. You're not my father, nor will you ever be" Joe spat out

'I'm not trying to be like your father" Ben said trying to reason with him

"Then stop trying to 'bond' with me. News flash, I don't want to" Joe said going out of the room, and over to the door

"What's going on?" Denise asked looking at Joe

"I'm going out" Joe said straight to the point, while he was grabbing his keys

"Can I go with you?" Nick asked getting up

"Get in the car" Joe said opening the door

"Where in the world are you going?" Denise asked

Joe looked as Ben leaned against the door frame, and looked at his mom.

"Away from him"

That was all Joe had to say, before he slammed the door shut. He went to the car and got in starting his car.

Nick decided not to talk, but to just sit back. He wasn't sure what was going on in his brother's mind. But he was a hundred percent sure, that it was a day not to mess with him.

When the two arrived at Miley's house, they had seen a couple other cars in the driveway. Joe put the car in park and tore off his seat belt getting out of his car with Nick following.

He went to the back of the house, and saw most of the team standing there. Miley looked up and saw that Joe had in deed showed up. She walked away from the group she was talking too and went over to him.

Joe rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Is there a reason that you just had to come and talk to me" Joe said in a moody tone, that kind of set Miley back a little

"I was going to come and tell you 'thanks' for showing up. But never mind" Miley said rolling her eyes and walked away

"Nice one" Nick said laughing

Joe shook his head and took a seat on one of the lawn chairs.

Nick smiled when he saw the two girls that he was familiar with. He started to walk over to the pool side and smiled as he stopped in front of them.

"Hello ladies" Nick said

Cassidy and Candace had stopped talking and looked over and saw Nick standing there.

Candace went wide eyed, and began to bend her knees a little.

"I have to go to the bathroom" She said grabbing Cassidy's arm dragging her away, with her.

"Why do I have to go with you?" Cassidy asked with a freaked out face

"He's a total stalker" Candace said shutting the sliding door as they got into Miley's house.

Cassidy started laughing at Candace being her drama queen self.

"I am totally serious Cassidy, he called me at least fifteen times last night, and twice this morning" Candace said

"Ew" Cassidy said

"I know, I am like so close to getting my number changed" Candace said

"I would" Cassidy said nodding at her in all seriousness

While the two were in the house, Joe had gotten up from the chair and decided to go see what was taking so long for things to get started. He wanted to get this all over with so that he could go and do something…other then this.

He opened the sliding door, and looked at the two girls.

"When's this thing going to start?" He asked shutting it behind him

Cassidy and Candace looked over to him

"Uh, soon I think" Cassidy said

"Why?" Candace asked

"I just want to get this over with" Joe said

"Well, I'd rather be standing around then working on a day that we're supposed to have off" Cassidy said

"Has Miley always been like this?" Joe asked

"Like what?" Candace asked

"Pushy, snobby, you know everything" Joe said

"No" Cassidy said

"Ever since what happened over at Lake View, she's been like 'work, work, work, and got to beat them" Candace said using her hands for emphasis

"What happened?" Joe asked confused

"You mean you've never heard?" Cassidy asked

Joe shook his head; Candace raised her eyebrows at Cassidy

"The cheerleaders at Lake View were the one's that sprayed those rumors all around Sea View" Cassidy said

"Like butter" Candace said nodding in agreement.

"So wait" Joe said putting two and two together "Those rumors were from Lake View to Sea View. And Miley's trying to like get back at them for spreading that stuff, by beating them in competitions?"

Cassidy and Candace nodded in unison.

"So those rumors weren't true?" Joe asked

"We've already said too much" Candace said

"If you really want to find out, then you should ask her for yourself" Cassidy said smiling and pointing to Miley, who was mingling around

Joe looked back out the door and laughed

"Yeah right"

"Come on" Cassidy said grabbing Candace's wrist and bringing them outside.

"Hey why'd you guys take so long?" Nick asked as soon as they got  
outside and Candace groaned

"Uh don't you have somewhere to be?" Candace asked him while Nick shook his  
head

"Okay everyone bring it in!" Miley yelled and Cassidy sighed and ran to the  
group "First I want to thank everyone for making it and second I'm sorry but I do  
promise you'll get next weekend off"

"I doubt that" Cassidy mumbled and Candace giggled

"Shh" Candace said after but smiling

"Okay now get into formations" Miley said and they worked for about three  
hours with little breaks in between

"Uh Miles, can we stop, now, I don't think I can finish" Cassidy breathed out  
of breath while everyone else was panting too

"Fine, so we'll continue this Monday" Miley stated and everyone but  
Candace, Cassidy, Nick, and Joe left.

"Why aren't you gone yet, I figured you'd be the first one gone" Miley said  
with attitude since he started it first

"Look I want to apologize for earlier, I was upset and shouldn't have done  
anything to you" Joe said sincerely

"Really?" Miley asked

"Yeah"

"Well I guess"

"Um still here" Cassidy said raising her hand and coughing loudly

"Cassie!" Candace yelled whacking her and Nick put an arm around her

"What are you doing?" Candace asked shrugging her shoulder off

"I don't know" Nick said lamely and Cassidy started laughing

"Well what do you guys want to do?" Miley asked

"How about we watch a movie?" Joe offered

"How about we go to the beach?" Cassidy said at the same time and turned

"Well I offered first so movie" Joe said getting ready to step forward

"But I wanted to go to the beach all week" Cassidy  
said

"Movie!"

"Beach!"

"Mov"

"Look how about Joe and whoever wants to stay watches a movie and Cassidy can go to the beach with whoever" Nick said

"I'm fine with that" Candace said smiling

"So who's doing what?" Miley asked

"Well I'm watching the movie" Nick said and looked at Candace

"Me too I just want to relax" Candace said and Nick grinned

"Well I'll just go with Cassidy then" Miley said after thinking

"You don't have to" Cassidy said after

"Well we don't want you going by yourself" Miley said

"We? More like you" Joe said and Cassidy glared softly

"No Miley it's okay, really" Cassidy said

"Cassidy you can't go by yourself" Miley said and Cassidy groaned

"MILEY! I am not a little girl. I can go to the beach by myself okay" Cassidy told her and Miley looked taken back

"Cassidy" Candace said trying to reason with her best friend

"NO! Okay? I want to live and know what its like to go shopping at the mall, or go to the beach and swim, I want to know what its like to have a boyfriend and all that"

"Cassidy maybe you shouldn't go by yourself" Candace said going towards her and Cassidy stepped back

"Well you could have gotten a boyfriend if you wanted one so bad" Miley said harshly

"How could I if I never have a weekend or after school time to myself? Please can I just go by myself! I mean I am just going to the beach" Cassidy said and the group looked at each other

"Sure" Joe said

"Yeah"

"Fine"

"I guess" Candace hesitated; the two had always done everything together. They were like twins only best friends.

"Thank you guys so much!" Cassidy squealed and ran out to her car

"Guys can we call someone to go with her to make sure she's okay?" Candace asked and Miley nodded

"But who?" Miley asked and Nick smiled

"Kevin" Nick told them and Joe dialed his number as Nick walked over to Miley.

"Miley you guys aren't doing anything this weekend right?" Nick asked

"Yeah, why?" Miley asked suspiciously

"No reason" Nick said and smiled as he walked to Candace

"Hey why didn't you answer any of my calls?" Nick asked Candace and she froze

"Um, well I left my phone on vibrate and in my room and didn't see it till today and figured it was probably too late anyways" she hesitated and stuttered

"Oh" Nick said disappointed and Candace felt a pang in her heart

"Nick…" She said

"You don't like me do you?" Nick asked her and walked away and sat down away from  
her and Candace frowned

"Miley what movie do you want to watch?" Joe asked glad him and Miley were on good terms now

"Um how about Cinderella Story?" Miley asked and Joe groaned

"A chick flick, please Mi anything but that" Joe said and Miley smiled a little

"Mi?" Miley asked and Joe turned embarrassed and turned to her

"What you don't like it?" he asked her smiling and she smiled

"No I do its just I've never been called that before" Miley said smiling a little

"Well it's my name for you" Joe said and turned to the movies

"How about Flight Plan?" Joe asked and Miley looked at him

"Is that the movie with the lady and her daughter goes missing on the plane?" Miley asked and Joe nodded

"When are we going to start the movie?" They heard Candace ask

"Now, we're watching Flight Plan" Joe said and sat down on the couch next to Nick

"I'm going to turn the lights off" Miley said and walked towards the door

"Um I'll sit here" Candace said and sat on the single couch as Miley walked  
back

"Uh need snacks?" Miley said and the group shook their heads

"Okay I'll just press play now" Miley said and pressed play. Joe watched as she walked to the love seat couch and sat down and stretched her legs. He stared for a while until Nick pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Joe when are we going home?" Nick whispered and Joe glared as the morning thoughts of Ben came back

"I don't know why?" he whispered back

"I don't know I just want to think" Nick whispered and Joe sighed

"After the movie" Joe whispered and turned his attention to the movie as Nick glanced at Candace who was spaced out

"Hmm?" Candace sighed and started to think and pulled her cell phone out and sent a text to Miley and saw Miley jump a little when she felt the vibration and Joe and Nick look over

"Just, you know, got freaked how fast the girl went gone" Miley nervously laughed and pulled her phone out and texted back

"Um I think I'll get some drinks" Miley said and Candace stood

"Let me help you with that" Candace said and walked with Miley to the kitchen

"Awkward" Joe said and Nick chuckled a little

"Let's just watch the movie, it's getting good" Nick said staring intently at the screen and Joe shook his head

"So what'd you need that was so important to make me miss the movie?" Miley asked irritated

"Oh you can always watch it, it's on your DVD player" Candace told her

"Oh yeah" Miley said

"So what do you think Cassidy's doing?" Candace asked pulling her phone out

"I don't know but let's head back my favorite parts coming up" Miley said grabbing the soda's and ran to the front

**With Kevin when Joe called him...still third person**

"What's up?" Kevin said after seeing Joe was calling him

"Oh nothing, Miley and Candace were wondering if you could go to the beach?" Joe asked not really paying attention

"Why?" Kevin asked curiously

"Oh Cassidy's there, by herself" Joe finished only to find out he got hung up on

"Cassidy?" Kevin asked and walked up to the giddy girl

"Hi Kevin!" Cassidy said happy

"What happened?" Kevin asked

"Oh nothing" Cassidy said walking with him

"Then why are you so happy all of a sudden, I mean not that I don't like it or anything but" Kevin started

"No worries Kevin, it's just that I guess its good to finally have some time away from cheering." Cassidy told him as they walked and Cassidy occasionally kicking the sand. They talked and talked until Cassidy's cell rang.

_You're a true friend,_

_Your here till the end, _

_You pull me aside when  
something_

"Sorry" Cassidy said and flushed a couple shades of red and answered the phone

"Hey" Cassidy said into the receiver and Kevin watched her for a few moments

"Cassidy where are you?" she heard Candace's voice through the speakers

"At the beach like I said I would be"

"Oh, who's there with you?"

"Kevin, okay now what did ya need?"

"Oh can you and Kevin please come over? There's like so much tension in the room since me and Nick had a little argument"

"Wait I thought you didn't like him?" Cassidy asked confused

"I know but…"

"HA! I knew it. Well fine I'll be there in like ten minutes" Cassidy said motioning for Kevin to follow

"Great the movie's done. Cassidy hurry!" Candace said desperately. She needed Cassidy because she always made her feel better.

"Candace?" Miley asked

"Yeah"

"Where were you?"

"Oh I just called Cassidy" she told her and Miley nodded as the room was quiet and everyone was looking at each other

"Who's ready to have some fun!" Cassidy yelled walking in and her smile dropped and she slouched

"Who died?" Cassidy asked and Kevin laughed as he walked in and everyone looked at her

"So what'd you guys watch?" Kevin asked as he sat on a chair and Cassidy sat on the high chair in the kitchen

"Flight Plan" Joe said in a bored tone and Miley coughed and Joe turned to her

"What?" Joe asked

"What?"

"You coughed"

"Yeah so?" Miley asked skeptical and Joe took it offensive

"Well it seems like what I say bothers you" Joe said with a little attitude

"Why won't you just talk to me?" Candace asked desperately and Kevin nudged Cassidy

"HEY!" Cassidy yelled and they turned to her shocked from her outburst

"Who wants to play a game?" Cassidy asked smiling in a clever way that scared some of them

"Why not?" Joe said shrugging

"Okay we're going to play 'get to know each other'" Cassidy said quickly

"What's that game?" Nick asked

"Well you see you each pick a partner and have to go somewhere and well, get to know each other" Cassidy said simply

"And who made this game up?" Miley asked

"Uh uh, you do not question my creativity" Cassidy said

"Now pick a partner that's not your gender" Cassidy said and pulled Kevin out the room

"So much for her help" Candace grumbled and the four looked at each other and Cassidy walked in slowly

"Okay you see, you can't play the game if you just stand there and no groups" Cassidy said putting her hands on her hips

"When I called you I said do something together" Candace said and Cassidy shook her head

"No you said to help, I helped now you four have to cooperate" Cassidy told them and walked out

"Okay so who's with who" Miley asked and they looked at each other awkwardly

"How about we flip a coin for the guys?" Candace said and Miley nodded

"Okay I'm heads" Candace whispered and Miley nodded

"Yeah okay, you two play rock paper scissors to see who can call" Miley said and Nick won and Joe interrupted

"One problem" Joe said and they looked at him

"What?"

"We need a coin" Joe told them and they Oh'ed for a moment

"I have one" Miley said and pulled out a dime and got ready to flip it

'"Heads" Nick said randomly and he got it and Candace sighed.

"Here comes silence, great game Cassidy" Candace grumbled

"Wait so he called heads" Joe said

"Way to go Mr. Obvious" Miley said sarcastically

"That's me, so I'm with Nick and Miley you're with Joe" Candace said and Miley  
sighed

"Let's go" Miley said and they walked out to the park and sat on the swings across from each other and swung lightly

"So what now?" Joe asked

"What's your favorite color?" Miley asked him

"What?" Joe asked her and she sighed

"Well we have to get to know each other" Miley said and Joe nodded

"Right, well probably green or blue" Joe said and Miley nodded

"What yours?" Joe asked and Miley smiled

"Pink or red" Miley said and Joe laughed when she said pink

"What's your favorite movie?" Miley asked him

"Probably Finding Neverland" Joe said truthfully and Miley's eyes widened

"Really, me too" and they both laughed. They talked for a while and soon it was getting dark.

"Ha-ha, we should probably head home" Miley said and Joe nodded

"Yeah, it's getting dark" and they walked home still talking getting to know each other more and more

"You want to go shopping tomorrow with me?" Miley asked all of a sudden

"What?" Joe asked confused

"Well you said you like shopping for new clothes and I really need to go to the mall" Miley said and Joe laughed

"Why not?" Joe said smiling and Miley smiled at him. They realized they had a lot in common.

"So" Joe said after a while

"Yup" Miley said after and they looked at each other and laughed

"I'll call you tomorrow?" Joe asked

"Wait you have my number?" Miley asked and Joe looked up

"Oh yeah I got it from that paper you gave me with the information things and all that" Joe said and Miley nodded

"Right, so yeah call me tomorrow then" Miley said smiling and Joe nodded

"See you tomorrow then" Joe said and leaned forward and kissed her cheek and walked off. Miley stood there shocked.

"What am I getting my self in to?" Miley asked frustrated and walked inside

Joe's POV...

I just kissed Miley. Well her cheek but still a kiss, is a kiss. Maybe she'll think of it as a friendly gesture. Yeah right Joe, what kind of friend kisses their cheek?!

"Where have you been?" my mom asked worried

"I was out with Nick, Kevin, and a couple of friends" I said to her and she turned to me

"Nick was here about an hour ago and Kevin came in like 45 minutes ago\ Joseph"

"Mom I was just hanging out with friends from school. It's no big deal" I said not seeing what the point was

"Joe you do not talk to your mother that way" I heard Ben say from behind me as I walked to the steps

"And who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" I asked him angrily

"You do not use that tone with me" Ben said and I scoffed

"Oh please you're not my dad and you never will be, and even if you do marry my mom I will never see a man like you as a father or step dad" I told him in a low voice

"Go to your room now" Ben said sternly

"I'm not 7. I'll go when I feel like it" I said my voice rising

"Joe don't speak like that to Ben. He's trying to bond with you but

"Mom, look, no disrespect to you but I don't want to bond with that thing you call your 'boyfriend' okay. You can't replace dad, okay mom. You can date who ever and marry again but I won't let some man walk in and have him boss me around claiming he's my 'dad' because I had a dad and even though he's gone no one can replace him and you know it." I yelled and walked upstairs and slammed my door.

I shouldn't have yelled at my mom but Ben can't replace my dad no matter how hard he tries. My thoughts were running wild but then I remembered Miley and a little smile crept on my face as I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**HI! This is VolleyballFreakIsInTown! Okay sorry for keeping you all waiting so long but I had a camp to go to and so me and Courtney put this on hold till I got back. Well I hope you like this chapter as much as we had enjoyed writing it :) and the more reviews the more the excitement to update! LOL so review! Now to hear  
from the famous OhMyJonasTheyAreHot herself! Take it away Courtney xD**

**Well thank you Bri : ) lol. Thanks so much for reading, we hope you liked it! So leave us a review! It will be much appreciated. We sure do love them!! So…yeah…tootles. : ) Adios Amigo's **

**Bye….**

**Yeah bye…lol**


	6. 5

: Joe's POV:

: Joe's POV:

After that stupid little gesture I did yesterday, how could I possibly call her? She probably thinks I am some weird loser.

Ugh, it's just going to make things more complicated. I mean I'm supposed to hate her, and then she had to go and agree on almost everything I said.

I knew I couldn't cancel on her now…not that I wanted to anyway. Which is another weird thing, as much as I could call her up right now telling her that I didn't want to hand around her, I couldn't bring my self to do that.

Plus it was shopping; it wasn't like we're going to a movie or something. It was strictly two teens, who like to go shopping going to a mall and having a good time.

Nothing else….

**: Third Person :**

Joe got up from his computer and went over to his closet. He began to go through his many shirts. He decided to wear one, that wasn't picked up from his floor that day.

He had finally decided on a shirt, that was just a plain navy blue polo. He then went over to his dresser that held his pants and looked through them trying to find the right color that he wanted to wear. He grabbed his white pair and finished getting dressed.

He decided to just put a matching beanie over top his hair, so it looked like he wasn't trying to hard.

But he kept convincing himself that he wasn't trying to hard.

When he was finished he slipped on some pair of random shoe's that caught the corner of his eye, and walked out his bedroom door and down the stairs.

"I'm going out" Joe said grabbing his keys

"No your not" Denise said sternly

"I have too" Joe said improvising

"Yeah, and what's your excuse this time Joseph?" Denise asked putting her hands on her hips

"This isn't an excuse it's the truth" Joe said going over and grabbing a water bottle from the fridge "I have to go over a friend's house, to work on a project"

"Nope, your grounded" Denise said putting her foot down "And you really think that I am going to fall for the excuse?"

"Yeah" Joe said after taking a sip of his drink

"Wrong" Denise said shaking her head

"Come on mom" Joe whined "If I don't get this project done then I will fail the class"

Denise seemed to think about it, for a few seconds. Joe put a little smile on his face, to show her that he was innocent

"I swear Joe if I find out that you were somewhere other then…" Denise stopped her self figuring out that she didn't even know where he was going

"Trey's" Joe said as a name popped out of his head "I am going over Trey's house"

"Well if I find out that you were anywhere but Trey's house, I will ground you even longer" Denise said

"Why am I even grounded?" Joe asked confused

"You're mouth, is what got you in trouble. You're mouth and attitude" Denise explained

"What attitude?" Joe asked rolling his eyes and taking a sip of his drink again

"That eye rolling, and when you yelled at Ben yesterday" Denise said clarifying "Which I am still angry about"

"Whatever he's nothing to me" Joe said crossing his arms

"That's it; I don't care what you say. You're staying home, you will have to worry about that project some other day" Denise said walking out of the room

"Mom, mom, mom, mom, mom" Joe said quickly as he went to grab her arm "Look, I'm sorry okay. It's just I don't like the guy and that's how I feel. But I really have to get that project done today, or else we fail. Troy, I mean Trey will be gone for like two days so we have to get it done"

"Whatever" Denise said giving up

"Thanks mom, I'll be back in a few hours" Joe said heading out of the kitchen area and out the door.

Joe went into his car and grabbed his phone from his pocket and going down his contact list, looking at the number that he had programmed into it the day before. As he started his car, he put the phone up to his ear using his shoulder while listening to the ringing noise and putting his car in reverse.

After a few rings, he heard a voice answer on the other line.

"Hello?"

Joe suddenly didn't know what to say, what was he supposed to say? He wanted to throw his phone on the ground and just show up at her house, but what person does that?

"Hello?" Miley asked again annoyed

Joe found that as his cue, to talk

"Uh, yeah sorry I thought I was going to loose service" Joe made up

"Joe?" Miley asked into the phone

"Uh, yeah remember I said that I got your phone from the sheet" He said

"Oh yeah" She said remembering

"Well just to let you know" Joe started as he put the phone to his other ear "I am on my way. We are still going to the mall right?"

"Yeah we're still going" Miley said "But you're on your way now?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?" He asked

"Nope" She said

"Well I'll be there in like fifteen minutes" Joe said

"Alright, see you" Miley said getting off the phone

Joe closed his and threw it on the seat

"Whatever" He said putting another hand on the steering wheel

**With Miley…**

Miley hung up the phone and threw it on her bed.

"Are you kidding me, he only gives me fifteen minutes?" She said in frustration

She was still in her pajamas. Sunday's were the day's that she would relax, so she would say in her pajamas until she wanted to change out of her clothes.

Miley went over to her closet, grabbing a light pink shirt and walked over a little and grabbed one of her many jean skirts just as she would wear any other day. When she was finished getting dressed she went over to her were she had her socks and picked out a pair of white ankle socks and slipped on her matching pink Converses.

When she was finished with that she went into her bathroom and ran her fingers through her long curly hair. She decided to add a touch of make up and headed out of the rooms and down the stairs.

"Hey daddy" Miley said to her father

"Hey pumpkin, where are you off too?" (Bri, should Robbie Ray be her dad in this or someone else likes a made up person. It doesn't really matter)

"To the mall, with a friend" Miley said feeling weird about referring his as that

"What kind of friend?" He asked crossing his arms and looking at her with a suspiciously

"Not that kind of friend" Miley said playfully rolling her eyes

Her father, was always protecting her from 'Guys that just want certain things that they aren't getting from my little girl' as he would put it.

"Oh, okay well be back by eight or something like that it's a school night" He said

"I know" Miley said smiling and kissing her dad on the cheek "Bye"

"Bye" He replied back

Miley decided to wait out on the porch for Joe, so that her dad didn't see that the friend that was picking her up was a boy.

Not that her father really needed to worry, Miley kept reminding herself. A few short minutes later, Joe had arrived at her driveway.

Miley bounced down the stairs and over to his car, with her purse on her shoulder. When she got in, she put on her seatbelt.

"Hurry" She said fastening it

"Why?" Joe asked confused

"Because my dad doesn't like boys being my friends" Miley explained

"So who does he think you're with?" Joe asked backing out carefully from the driveway

"One of my girlfriends" She said letting out a deep breath as they got onto the main road.

"What your dad do about you're dates?" Joe asked laughing a little

Miley sighed, not really wanting to tell him anything else.

"I'm sorry" Joe said focusing on the road "It's none of my business"

Miley looked over at him and couldn't help her self, for saying what she was going to tell him.

"My father doesn't do anything about my dates" Miley said softly but loud enough for Joe to hear.

"Well then…" Joe started but Miley cut him off and continued to keep talking

"He doesn't do anything because I've never went out with a boy before" Miley said ashamed

Joe continued to drive, but was in shock. It was so confusing to him. He didn't understand how all those rumors could go around school, and have her just say that her father never lets her go on dates which means that she has never.

Miley leaned back in her seat a little and looked out the window. She knew that she just ruined her reputation. She looked over at Joe and raised her finger at him.

"I swear, if you even think about say one word about what I just told you then I will…will…slap you so hard that your head will go spinning" She threatened

Joe rolled his eyes

"Like I'm going to go around with gossip, isn't that something that you and your friends do all the time?" Joe asked

"I don't know" Miley said shrugging "You never know, your could be on the little shopping trip to get all the information about the most popular girl in school"

"Yeah right" Joe scoffed "One, your not the most popular girl in school. And two, I only agreed to go shopping with you because we like the same clothing brands and I needed to get out of the house"

"Well one" Miley said mocking him "I _am _the most popular girl in school. And two, why do you need to get out of the house?"

"I just did" Joe said

"Well I told you my secret now you tell me yours" She compromised

Joe looked over a little and looked like he was debating on whether to tell her or not.

"It's my mom's new boyfriend" Joe said coming to his mind to telling her

"What about him?" Miley asked actually sounding interested "Where is your real dad?"

"My dad, got shot in a hit and run, so my mom has a new boyfriend named Ben" Joe said

"I'm sorry" Miley said suddenly feeling sad over the fact that his father was killed

"It was a while ago, I'm over it" Joe said with confidence, too much confidence which made Miley second guess on deciding whether he was trying to convince himself that, or if he really felt that.

Before Miley could comment, Joe pulled into a parking space at the mall and put the car in park, turning off his ignition and taking off his seat belt.

Miley had been in such deep thought, that she didn't even notice that they had arrived.

Joe got out of the car and shut the door, with Miley doing the same. When she was finished getting out and shutting the door, he locked it from behind him as they walked towards the entrance.

Miley really wanted to say what she was going to say, but knew that her chance was gone and was going to have to wait until another chance.

As they walked into the mall, Miley looked over at Joe and moved her bag over to her other shoulder so that it was putting force on the other side.

"Where do you want to go first?" Miley asked suddenly feeling awkward

"Uh, we can just walk around until we see somewhere we want to go in" Joe suggested

"That sounds good" Miley said smiling a little

"All right then" Joe said as he started to walk

"So let's continue that game we were playing yesterday" Miley said turning slightly towards him

"All right" Joe said nodding and smiling

"I'll go first" She said looking forward to think of something to ask, and when the question came to mind she gasped "Okay, here's one. What's your favorite book?"

Joe laughed a little and looked at her at the corner of his eyes.

"Okay, well I was in the library a couple of weeks ago and I saw this book that had an apple on it. I was hungry so I decided to go over to it, just to go over to it because of the apple. Well I went over to it and flipped it open. I read the first page of the chapter, to get a feel of the story. At first I didn't like it, but then I saw my English teacher come in, so I decided to get it to show an interest when she started to come over. I checked out the book and shoved it into my book bag, deciding that I wasn't going to even look at it. So I went home that night and like two nights later, when I had gotten in a fight with my mom and Ben I grabbed the book and started to read it" Joe explained "It's a girly book, but it's cool because it's about vampires"

"No way" Miley gasped

"What?" Joe asked hoping that she wasn't going to make fun of him

"You're talking about 'Twilight'" Miley said excited

"You read them?" Joe asked shocked

"Yeah, they are like my favorite books ever" She exclaimed

"Oh" He said

"What?" Miley asked confused "You think I didn't read or something?"

"No" He said shaking his head "It's just that you always seem like you never have time to do those things, you know with you being so obsessed with cheerleading and stuff"

"I'm not obsessed" Miley said "Plus, what do you think I'm doing when I can't go out?"

"Cheerleading things" Joe said honestly

"No, that's not all I do" She said rolling her eyes

"Well what do you do?" He asked

"Well I read…I like writing a lot too. Like songs and things like that. I'm not that much of a cook, so I can't say that I cook like normal girls" Miley said smiling "I…of course like to think of ways in improve the cheer team. And I like to go to the beach and hang out with my dad"

"So you write?" Joe asked as that caught his attention

"Yeah, I have books and books of things written" Miley said

"That's cool" Joe admitted "I can write things too, I have books to"

Miley smiled and nodded

"But that's all right if you can't cook" Joe said smirking "Better to admit it, then try to show off and burning the house down or something like that"

"Oh my gosh!" Miley exclaimed "Okay, so I was baking cookies once right and I put them in the microwave instead of the oven"

"No you didn't" Joe said laughing

"Yeah" Miley said laughing and nodding her head

"Ha!" Joe said laughing lifting his head back

"My dad had to tell me how to cook them" Miley said "Well, he actually made them that time"

"Didn't you read the directions?" Joe asked

"I didn't think that they were important" Miley said laughing

"I've got to remember not to eat anything that you made" He said laughing

"What about you, what's the worst thing that you've done while cooking?" Miley asked curious

"I don't know" Joe said "Uh, maybe it was the time when I put a left over baked potatoes in the microwave"

"What's wrong with that?" Miley asked

"It was still wrapped in aluminum foil" He said

"Oh, I did that once too" Miley said "It sparked"

"That's what it did to me too, scared the living crap out of me" Joe said laughing

"So what store to first?" Miley asked looking around as they got deeper into the mall

"It's up to you, it doesn't matter" Joe said

"Well I want to go into 'American Eagle' first just real quick to get a bag and then we will be out of there" Miley promised

"Fine" Joe said rolling his eyes

Miley led them to the front of the store, and stopped as soon as she got in.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked in an annoyed tone "Gosh, you just freaking stop and make me run into you like that"

"Shh" Miley hushed him "Don't draw attention"

"What are you talking about?" Joe asked confused

"Shut up" Miley said turning around smacking him and pushing him

"Don't push me" Joe said as he went out the store

"Miley!" A voice they heard come from behind him

Miley stopped pushing him and closed her eyes.

"Look what you've done" She muttered

"If it isn't little second place Stewart" the girl said and Joe looked at Miley and saw her look down. He thought how it was weird since Miley was always known to stand up for herself.

"Who are you?" Joe asked and the girl put her hands on her hips

"I should be asking the same thing to you, what one of Miley's new boy toy?" she said and Miley looked up angry and hurt. Joe saw this and felt bad but didn't know what to do.

"No he's a friend, and who I hang out with is none of your business!" Miley said and the girl scoffed

"Whatever, so Stewart you ready to take second, again" she said and Miley scoffed

"The only thing we're taking is first, and at least not all my uniforms don't have skirts that barely cover top thigh you slut!" Miley said and Joe watched intently looking back and forward

"If anyone's a slut it's you, you slept with almost every guy in your school" The girl shot back and Joe turned to Miley when the girl took out her phone when it started to ring

"Who is that?" He whispered

"That, that's Jane, more like the wicked witch from the east" Miley muttered

"Oh so let me guess, she's head captain from Lake View?" Joe asked and Miley nodded

"See I didn't want you or my squad and friends to see this side of me because I can get a little aggressive when it comes to competitions. I'm really competitive and always have been but ever since Jane came out of no where and took my title, I can't help but let the green monster take control" Miley said and Joe chuckled

"The green monster?" He asked playfully and she smiled and whacked him lightly

"Shut up, it was what came to mind" she said about to say something till

"So stinky Stewart, you got lucky this time, but I'll see you and your loser squad at competition" Jane said and Miley smirked

"You won't see anything because that title will be ours and yours will be out the door" Miley said and Joe smiled noticing she wasn't playing around when she said she was competitive.

"The only thing people will notice when you walk in is, 'Oh look the second place losers from last year,' Miley let me get this straight okay, unlike you I know how to run my squad and I know how to win, your squad's a joke and you must be mental to think you and your pathetic little squad could even compete with us." Jane said and she walked off

"Hey you alright?" Joe asked and noticed her hands enclosed in a fist and were turning white

"Mi calm down" he said gently and she stopped and looked up

"Kay, but what's the whole Mi thing?" Miley asked confused

"Oh that" Joe said blushing a little "That's my nickname only I could use for you, yeah that!" Joe said and Miley blushed but smiled up at him.

"Aw, well I love it" Miley said and Joe grinned

"Now where do you want to go?" Joe asked

"I want a pretzel" Miley said concentrating on the stand a few feet away from  
her

Joe laughed and asked, "You're hungry?"

"Well yeah, I mean I did miss lunch since someone decided to come over early"  
Miley said looking at him with a puppy dog look and Joe tried to look away but couldn't.

"Okay fine let's go, I'll buy you one" he said sighing and Miley jumped up and down then pulled his arm to the stand.

"Thanks Joey!" she said excitedly as they were waiting and they got to the front

"Hi, what would you like today?" the girl asked and looked up and was shocked

"Joe!" the girl said and Joe turned pale for a moment

"Kathy?" Joe asked confused and the girl smiled big and Miley soon felt left out

"Wow! I haven't seen you in ages" Kathy said and Miley looked up from Joe to the girl

"Yeah, so how've you been?" Joe asked and Miley was a little disappointed and  
walked to a bench and watched the two talks for 15 minutes because the girl HAD to be on break. She soon had enough and decided just to leave.

"Candace, can you pick me up?" Miley asked and heard her sigh

"I'm sorry Miley but I'm out with my family right now, trust me I want to leave but I can't because we only visit them like once every month and this is WHY!" Candace said sarcastically making Miley laugh

"Alright, its fine" Miley said and Candace felt bad

"Hey! Why don't you call Cassidy to pick you up?" Candace asked and Miley then thought about it

"Oh yeah I forgot about her!" Miley exclaimed and saw Joe and 'Kathy' laughing and felt a pang in her chest

"Well I'll talk to you later" Miley said and hung up and dialed Cassidy's number and listened to the rings and heard it pick up

"Hello?" Miley heard a guy voice on

"Who's this?" Miley asked confused

"Nick why?" Nick said and Miley was confused

"Isn't this Cassidy's phone?" Miley asked

"Oh yeah she's playing guitar hero with Kevin right now and is totally beating him!" Nick said and Miley laughed

"Can I talk to her?" Miley asked and heard Nick give the phone to Cassidy

"Yo" Cassidy said and Miley sighed

"You're at the Jonas's house?" Miley asked exasperated

"What, it's our weekend off and I was bored and needed something fun to do!" Cassidy said defending herself

"Well can you pick me up?" Miley asked and heard her groan

"Can't Candace?" Cassidy asked and Miley sighed

"Family"

"Ugh! Fine I'm on my way" Cassidy said and hung up. Miley sat there holding her phone.

"Three, two, one!" Miley counted down and her phone rang and flipped it open  
with a smile on her face

"I'm at the mall" Miley told her and laughed

"Right!" Cassidy said and hung up again. Miley watched Joe and Kathy and saw them hug and she went behind the counter. She saw him looking around and ran  
to the exit just as Cassidy pulled up and saw her smiling with Kevin and Nick in the back looking like they've seen a ghost.

She hopped in and buckled, "What's up with them?" Miley asked giggling a little

"Oh, them, I don't know" Cassidy said turning on the car and sped off but Miley was used to it

"How did she get her license?" Nick asked loudly over the music and Miley turned it down as Cassidy was looking on the road

"Well she passed the test but failed the driving part twice" Miley said fixing her earring

"That explains it" Kevin said and Cassidy looked in the mirror

"Hey!"

"LOOK AT THE ROAD!" everyone screamed and Cassidy turned the wheel and got on the lane again and pulled into MenEds. Everyone was holding their chest breathing hard.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED US!" Nick yelled and Cassidy waved it off

"You wimp suck it up" Cassidy said and walked inside

"What are we doing here?" Kevin asked as they walked in and Cassidy and Miley got in line

"Eating duh" Miley said and Cassidy nodded

"I'm hungry" Cassidy said as they walked forward to the cashier and ordered then sat at a booth

"I'm driving home" Kevin said and Cassidy huffed

"I'm perfectly fine driving, I just get distracted at times" Cassidy said sipping her drink

"Yeah you must…Cassidy?" Nick asked waving a hand in front of her face and she looked at him

"What?" she asked and they all shook their heads

"OH, look Candace!" Cassidy said jumping out of her seat and jumped over Miley since she was sitting inside the booth. They shook their heads again.

"She's like a little girl" Nick said and Miley sighed

"Yup, but she's my girl" Miley said and started talking with Kevin and Nick  
till her phone rang.

"Miley" Miley said sipping her drink looking at Nick and Kevin as they grabbed the pizza and Cassidy and Candace playing games.

"Hey where are you, I can't find you anywhere" she heard Joe speaking

"Oh, well you were busy so I called Cassidy to pick me up" Miley said

"Why?" she heard him ask disappointed

"Well you were talking to that Katy girl and I figured you wanted to be alone" Miley said

"KATY!" Nick and Kevin yelled with disgusted looks on their faces

"Is that Kevin and Nick?" Joe asked confused

"Yup, we're all here eating since I didn't eat yet" Miley said trying to make a point but Joe didn't catch on

"Oh where at?" he asked and Miley sighed

"MenEds" she said and hung up as he two girl walked over

"Hey I thought you were with family" Miley said and Candace shrugged grabbing a slice

"I was but I left because they didn't really notice me at all" Candace said and sighing and Cassidy laughed

"What?" Miley asked looking over at her

"Joe just tripped over the edge of the sidewalk" she said pointing and they looked and saw Joe shoot up from the floor and start walking towards the place

"How'd you know he was there?" Nick asked but saw her staring at the TV which  
had nothing on it

"Forget it" Nick said and they all laughed and Cassidy was confused and just shrugged as Joe walked in and sat with Kevin and Nick on their side.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**VOLLEYBALLFREAKISINTOWN: Bri, has been very busy these days. So I am super appreciative that she had given time to write her half of this chapter. So thank you Bri. I am sure are readers are too. But yeah, she wanted me to let you all know that she's been so busy with things. **

**It's all good Bri we understand : )**

**OHMYJONASTHEYAREHOT: Hey! Thanks for reading and please review. We would please like at least 20 reviews before we update again.**

**Bri had an awesome idea, for adding Kathy. So thank Bri for the Kathy drama. **

**The next chapter will pick up form where we left up. Thanks again and 20 reviews before the next one**


	7. 7

OH MY GOSH! UNDOABLE MISTAKES IS UP FOR AN AWARD. AND I HAD NO CLUE UNTIL TODAY. YOU CAN VOTE BY GOING TO JonasFan101 and she has the link to the page. Please vote, this is so exciting for me. I love you guys and I hope that you go and check it out. And Cheer Tale that Bri and I have been writing is nominated too. SO please go check that out.

VOTING ENDS SOON BY THE END OF MARCH SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GO GET YOUR VOTES IN. I LOVED WRITING UNDOABLE MISTAKES AND BRI AND I LOVE WRITING CHEER TALE AND IF YOU DO TOO THAN PLEASE GO VOTE THANKS YOU


	8. Chapter 8

**Ohmyjonas-edwardcullenisdreamy: So I was sitting here and an idea came to mind. I thought it was really good so I decided to put it in. I hope you and Bri like it, and hope that you can go on from where I left it off**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but our ideas and not the characters. **

**THIS IS LEGAL. NO LAST NAMES…. STARTING NOW :) **

**Joe's Pov:**

She is the freakin' most complicated girl in the school. Yesterday was you know as good as it could be, until I ran into Kathy. I mean I broke her heart. Kathy had, had a huge crush on me from I don't know birth or something. I tried dating her and broke her heart when it didn't work out. I can't help but be extra nice to her when I'm around her, it's the least I can do.

I mean duh it's obvious that she still likes me, but it's not I like her back or anything. That part of my life is way behind me. Kathy had my style, but defiantly not me.

But Miley, man she has a temper of a red head (**I have red hair and my family and friends say that all the time ******** ) **I went to the restaurant to hang out with them, and she ends up avoiding me the whole day. Now it's Monday and I have to see her, and maybe find out what the hell her problem is or was. I guess that depends on her mood. If you haven't figured out, Miley can be a bit of bipolar. I know she isn't but I'll be darned if he she didn't act likes it.

"Dude hurry up, we have to pick up Cassidy and Candace"

I looked up from wear my head was in the pillow

"Cassidy and Candace?" I asked confused to why we had to pick them up "Don't they usually ride with Miley?"

Nick shrugged from where he stood at my doorway

"They texted me…" Nick started

"Wait they txt you now?"

I was really confused now

"Yeah we started talking a little more at the place the other day and now they txt me, and they need a ride this morning. Something about Miley taking longer this morning and coming into school a little late"

I nodded, and dragged my sorry butt out of bed. I grabbed my backpack and shoved me and Nick out of my room. We walked down the stairs and saw my mom and _him _sitting there eating breakfast.

"Hey boys" My mom greeted us "Good morning Joe, your brothers have already ate but theirs some breakfast left if you'd like some"

Things were awkward now, from the other day. Ben was coming over all the time now, I felt a move coming on. I didn't want to even think about him being around twenty-four/seven. It's hard enough for me to sleep over.

"No mom, I think I'm going to go to school without the most important meal of the day"

I know I was making everything more difficult, but I didn't care.

Mom shook her head and placed her head in her hands.

"Well in that case, theirs money on the counter by my purse. If you want to be like that then you can eat at lunch time"

I went over to the counter, grabbed the money and walked towards the door.

"Bye mom" Nick said walking out the door with me.

Nick and I didn't talk to entire drive, except for Nick telling me where the two girls lived. Thankfully the two didn't live far away from each other, maybe like five houses down. Candace was the last one in the car.

"Thanks so much for the ride, I don't think I can be late to class anymore" Candace said to me as she put her bag on the floor

"No problem" Nick said turning around to them

"So why is Miley going to be late?" I couldn't help but find myself asking

Cassidy pitched in this time.

"Something about a wardrobe malfunction or something like that"

Go figure, typical Miley.

"She said she'll be late to first period defiantly" Candace nodded

I got my regular parking space and parked the car, grabbing my bag at the end of Nick's feet and got out the car.

I knew we had like five minutes before the bell rang, and like the two other girls I couldn't afford to be late. On the other hand, I could get kicked off the cheerleading squad.

I grinned at all the possibilities, but I figured the principal would just suspend me anyway,

Damn…

**Miley POV**

"No" I flung the white shirt over my shoulder as I took the next shirt and put it up in front of me as I looked at it through the mirror

"No"

"No"

"No" I flung that one

This was impossible; I couldn't find a shirt to go with these jeans. The brand new jeans that I had bought the day before; I didn't even know why I bought these things in the first place. They were a teal color. I had a melt down, I bought those and like five other colorful tight skinny jeans, I bought like three pairs of converses and tons of shirts.

I have no clue why though. I mean I was looking at what Kathy was wearing and then it clicked; I wanted to look like that. That is how I got here with no shirt to wear with the stupid teal jeans.

Is it really that impossible for me to just find a shirt that looks good with these jeans? I went through all my new shirts and decided to just look through my closet again.

Black would be good, and white what about yellow? Not blue, no not yellow. Let me try this one.

I held up my plain black t-shirt and decided that this would have to do. I slipped it and found that it hardly went past where my jeans and belly button meet.

Oh well…I shrugged and went over to my black converses putting them on over my socks. Then I went over to my vanity, my hair already pin straight. My hair is my prized possession on my body; it was practically down my back. In my shopping spree I had ended up getting eye line, the color black instead of blue or the other colors I usually got. I don't even know why I am wearing it.

But I did it anyway surrounding my eyes with the black eyeliner and placed the black mascara on my lashes. I took a step back when I was finished, my eyes dark. It didn't look that bad.

My whole outfit didn't look half bad. Defiantly different then the mini skirts and plaid shirts I would wear. It was a good different. My hair looked good like this, it wasn't very often that my hair was straight, and it was longer when it was straight.

Looking in the mirror I saw my alarm clock and saw '8:20' in red numbers. Time to go to school, I went over and grabbed my new bag from Journeys. It matched my outfit pretty good.

Grabbing my car keys I went out to my car and started it, going to the school.

I parked my car ten minutes later and went to the attendance office grabbing a late note and rushing to class. I opened the door to my first class and saw the class look back at me. Nothing that drastic wasn't like I wasn't used to be looked at, I was all the time. I walked down the middle aisle of the classroom and gave the note to my teacher.

"Have a seat and get caught up with the notes"

I shifted my bag on my shoulder and maize my way through the desk to get to my in the back of the classroom next to Candace.

Sitting down at my desk, I felt two eyes on me. I looked over and saw Candace staring at me with a weird expression that I couldn't even explain.

"What?" I felt uncomfortable

"Miles what are you wearing?"

"Clothes"

"I can see that obviously, but why so…different"

"I don't know, I just felt like it. Why does it look stupid?"

I knew it probably would, why did I wear this? I slammed my head on my hands and hid my face. It was all weird I have no idea why I wanted to look that girl. It just seemed like…I don't know.

"No it looks really good Miley it's just different. But I swear you look awesome" Candace assured me

"Thanks" I said not knowing what else _to _say

**Third POV**

About an hour later the bell had rang. Candace said she had to run to her locker real quick and would meet Miley at their next class.

She ran down the hallway to meet Cassidy before she got to Miley. When she got there she was surprised to see Nick and Joe standing there.

"Whoa where's the fire?" Cassidy laughed

"Miley's going through a stage" Candace let out a huge breath "I don't know, I mean she's got eyeliner on Cassidy, and I don't mean the normal pink I mean black, thick black eyes"

"What?" Cassidy asked shocked "Are you serious black? She never wears black"

"Yeah and she's wearing the black top, black converses and like some teal skinny jeans." Candace said real serious but then got a bubbly face on and smiled "Though her teal jeans are uber cute. I would totally wear them…"

"Candy, focus here…what else" Cassidy said placing her hands on her best friends shoulder

"Right" Candace said nodding and focusing "Well she was acting really weird, she asked me if she looked okay. I mean that's really weird because she's like so confident all the time. Why would she need to be told she looks okay?"

"I don't know…" But then her voice trailed as she stared wide eyed

Joe and Nick noticed and followed her gaze and landed on Miley. She was walking down the hallway, her pants riding her hips making her stomach show along with her 'V'. Strutting her new 'style' down the hallway.

"Oh…" Cassidy started

"My…"Nick said

"God…"Joe gaped as Miley came up to them smiling as she put her bag farther on her shoulder

"Hey guys" She said

Joe did a double look as Miley stood there with the smile on her face. Is this really the Miley that he had always…oh heck no.

"Hey Miley" Cassidy said inspecting Miley's outfit

Miley smiled again, and suddenly felt very self conscious. She tried to cover herself the best she could by moving her arms over her chest.

She looked over the three of them standing there just staring at her.

"You know, you three could say something" Miley said to them, wishing that _they would _say something.

But no the eyes continued to stare into her.

Miley looked at Joe, who finally took his off of her. That made Miley cross her arms tighter around her.

"Awkward…" Joe said under his breathe as the bell rang.

Miley practically ran to her next period. She couldn't believe that she actually had the nerve to wear what she had, and she expected Joe to say something about it. She felt tears come to eyes, as she thought about how they were staring at her like some kind of alien.

And the weirdest thing was, she had no idea to why she even felt that way.

As lunch came up Miley went to gym instead. She had decided to come up with a new cheer routine, instead of eating lunch. She grabbed a piece of paper out of her binder and began.

In the middle of what she was writing, the most brilliant idea that she had ever had came to her mind. Miley smiled evilly to herself as she came up with the best payback ever.

After School

Joe's POV

This has got to be the best reason to become a male cheerleader.

I watched as the girls bent down into their stretches. I have never seen a girl bend so far in my life before this ever happened. Who knew that girls could bring their leg that far to themselves?

"Hey Joe" I heard someone said, I looked around and found the source

I nearly cringed when I saw Gary, one of the other cheerleaders, bend over and his head between his legs.

"Dude" I said shaking my head and going over to him "Give another dude a warning"

Gary had that stupid confused look on his face. I pointed towards his butt and that's when he finally came into realization.

"Oh sorry" He said standing straight up and turning around "So anyway have you heard that Miley has came up with some new routine things?"

"Nope, haven't heard anything about that" I said shaking my head

"Yeah I heard that it's like beast" He said stretching his arms.

Huh…

"Alright formations for the dance" Miley demanded coming into view

Not wanting to make her upset, I went towards the back of the group where all the boys were.

"Oh no Joe" Miley said

I turned around, what did she mean on no Joe?

Miley had her hands on her hips. Her mouth turned into a smirk, and moved her right arm pointing to the position right in the front.

"I want you right here"

I looked around and saw that everyone else was just as confused as me, if not more. I began to walk to where her finger was.

"As rumor has been going around, yes I have decided to turn the routine around a little. States are in approximately a week and a half. We have seriously got to get our acts together if we want to win this year. Lake View is not going to get first place this time, there is no way that I am going to let that happen again." Miley ranted "So here we are, with a new routine"

Everyone started to chatter softly at first but getting louder as time went on.

"Shut up" Miley yelled, and that seemed to make the noises disappear all at once "Cassidy and Candace already know the routine, go to them. I want six people for either one of them."

I went to go over to Candace's group, but Miley grabbed my wrist.

"Oh no Joe, you're stuck with me"

She scowled.

"First thing's first" Miley demanded "Get on your hands and knees on the floor"

Say what?

I stood there for a few seconds processing those words through my head, until Miley brought me out of it.

"You heard me" Miley said "Hands and knees"

What the hell was I a dog?

But I did it anyway.

"Alright now I want you to bring the arm closest to the audience behind your head"

"You mean my right hand?" I asked her

"Yeah" She said rolling her eyes

I did just as I was told.

"Quickly drop to your back"

I did it

"Lay on your side"

This is so stupid, but I did it anyway.

"Alright bring your back leg over top the front leg"

Miley smirked as she brought her finger up to her mouth,

"Now I want you to playfully claw the audience"

Oh hell no….

**Alright that's a chapter. Kind of a cliffhanger, sorry about the other chapter being an authors note. But it's so exciting that Bri and I got a nomination for an award. So please vote for us. The instructions are on the chapter before this one. We hope that you vote for us. **


End file.
